I'm Sorry, That I Lied
by Nomiruuu
Summary: Yellow still has regrets, and wants to confess to her beloved Red


_**I'm Sorry, That I Lied to You**_

All these years… Yellow felt a pain in heart. A pain that she wanted to let go, but it stayed. It was her regret of lying… to her one and only love, Red. Not that she did it on purpose, but… it felt like she did, pretending to be a boy for a few years… until the real relevance, that she was a girl.

She thought that Red would feel betrayed… to found out she lied to him about being a boy. But there was no anger and sadness. All was his smile, and his question, "_So you were a girl…?_" The girl was in shock, but was happy… he was not mad. But she saw a look in his eyes… that told her, '_Why couldn't you tell me before…._'

It sent her through misery, although they were on good terms. She felt like… she needed to be forgiven, before she could confess her feelings towards the oblivious boy… which she decided it will be sooner or even now.

* * *

On a certain day, on which was her beloved Red's birthday, everyone came over to give greetings to him for his upcoming of age, also people across Kanto for he was the 9th champion of the Kanto League. Everyone knew of him, but he did not like the publicity for he only cherished his friend's birthday wishes and gifts.

Like of Green Oak, the grandson of the aging Professor, and Blue who live far at Sevii Islands with her newly found parents along with his juniors from Johto, such as Gold whom he trained on Mt. Silver and the monotone Silver with serious assistant Crystal.

Some of his juniors came all the way from Hoenn to greet him, such as the forever fighting Ruby and Sapphire, and Emerald with Mitsuru. Including the newly added dex holders of Sinnoh with a stuttering fan named Diamond with his comedy partner Pearl, with the serious Mistress Berlitz.

He appreciated all the wishes and gifts, but wondered where one person who was missing from greeting him happy birthday, the girl who would often blush red, with yellow blonde hair in a ponytail, with sparkling green brown eyes.

_Yellow of Tokiwa Grove was missing…_

* * *

Looking around in his homely home, full of all his friends except for the short girl, Red spotted Blue who was teasing and flirting with her old friend Silver who was blushing madly red. Walking near them, he asked the girl, "Blue, do you know where Yellow is…?"

As he spoke, both Blue and Silver looked at each other bewildered and the brown haired girl with blue eyes said, "Didn't she come before all of us…?"

The boy blinked in surprise and shaking his head no, "Uh… she never came earlier. I thought she told you where she is…?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any clue where she could be…?" he asked and Blue nodded no. Giving a sigh as if disappointed he walked away, only to be stopped by one of his juniors from Sinnoh. Surprised as he was stopped, Red looked towards the shorter boy with something in his hands.

"What's wrong Dia?"

"Eh no, Red-san… I forgot to tell you, but before we came here, I was stopped by a little girl with blonde hair giving me this card…."

"Oh! Thank you!" he said happily, taking it and read it to himself.

Written on the card was, '_To Red…, if you noticed that I'm not at your house… then go outside to the Tokiwa Grove where I am waiting for you. I have something to tell you, that I wanted to say after all these years. But I didn't want to say… at your house. So meet me at the forest…_'

Looking up from the card, the black haired boy was a bit alarmed by the fact.

'…In the forest…? Why is she there of all places…?' he thought and informed everyone, that he would be back in a few hours for personal matters.

Taking his bike, he rode it to the forest with questions in his mind, wondering… why Yellow acting is so strange. It felt bizarre and confusing to think that the little girl wanted to him in the forest. Not that he mind, but why tell him in the forest…? Why not in his house…?

_But he would find out later, that's for sure…_

* * *

_Inside the forest, Yellow was sitting down, hugging her knees. Her straw hat is on, and she was humming. She heard a rustling, and she got up to meet up face to face with her crush Red._

"Yellow! What is the reason… for bringing me here?" he inquired. The girl looked at his face full which was full of bewilderment and wonder.

Her feelings were coming to her… but she tried to force them closed, as she stammered. "I … just wanted to a-apologize. T-that's all…"

"Apologize for what? There's nothing to apologize for…?"

The girl looked up at him fiercely and said loudly, "Yes there is! There is a reason for an apology… I feel so stupid right now… I feel like breaking apart and… this apology from … my younger self…"

The confused boy jumping back asked quizzically, "Younger… self…?"

"Yes… my younger self. Red… do you remember… a little girl that… you saved in this forest… from a Dratini?"

"Yes… but… how do you know that….?"

"That was me. I was that little girl…. And I wanted to … apologize to you… for…" she was crying at her last words hiccupping with tears running down. "For… because the lie… I created of not my true gender…"

The boy's eyes opened wide and blubbered, "But… I already forgave you for that…."

"It didn't… look like that…" she spoke wiping her tears as she still cried softly. "it felt… like, why… didn't you tell me… before… it hurt me so much…."

"Yellow. I'm sorry. I forgive you… now come back with me to the others…" he said softly while being embarrassed as he tried to calm her down from crying.

"No."

"Why?"

"… I have another thing to tell you…"

"… Not another apology, I hope?"

"… I love you, Red."

The boy blushed as the girl uttered those words, and the girl herself looked away blushing. "I've always wanted to tell you, but I never… had the time, or feelings, because all my-"

The red eyes boy stopped her talking as he placed his mouth on hers, kissing her.

"Now we're fair. I love you too, Yellow…"

* * *

Author's Note: ... ULTIMATE FAIL AT MAKING A GOOD SPECIAL SHIPPING. adjfaks;


End file.
